kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
General Election Act: 1787
The General Election Act: 1787 – 11 Cel. I c.2 Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Councils of Nobles and of Ministers, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:- 1ai) The Constitution makes the provision for the election of Ministers to the Council of Ministers. It provides for proportional representation, a secret ballot and details the electorate. 1aii) However further detailing of the general election process would benefit both electors and candidates. 2ai) The Constitution states that:- ‘The Council of Ministers shall be elected on the first day of the year every three years’. However with the growth of the Kingdom of Pyrus, since the Constitution was drawn up, it is difficult for elected members to attend the Monarch for the State Opening of Parliament if they have to travel a great distance. 2aii) Therefore the election shall take place on the first day of November. 2aiii) The result shall be counted in each settlement over the next week. 2aiv) The results shall then be correlated over the next fortnight for provincial and national results. 2av) The result shall be declared on the 1st day of December. 2bi) The Pyrusian Telecommunications Company shall be employed to inform the candidates of the results. 2bii) Candidates must then make arrangements to be in the capital for the first day of January. This should provide enough time for even the most remote candidate to arrive in time for the State Opening of Parliament. 3ai) The Constitution states that:- ‘The members the [[Council of Ministers]] shall be elected under a system of proportional representation.’ However it does not detail the form of proportional representation. 3aii) Therefore the system of proportional representation shall include a party list system. 3bi) Once the result is in the two hundred and fifty seats in the Council of Ministers shall be divided proportionally between the parties. 3bii) If a conflict occurs where seats cannot be proportioned fairly then the Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff in consultation with the Warden of the Watch shall determine which party gets the seat. 3ci) Each party shall have a list of candidates drawn up by the party executive. 3cii) Seats shall be given proportionally to the vote each party receives, with the first seat going to the first candidate on the list, the second to the next and so on. 4ai) Voting shall take place by secret ballot in designated Polling Stations. 4aii) Secret ballot means that the elector enters a screened area, marks his ballot, folds the ballot and deposits it in the ballot box. 4aiii) The mark on the ballot must be either a cross in one box or crosses in every box bar one. 4bi) Polling Stations shall be set up in churches and cathedrals in every settlement across the country. 4bii) Each Polling Station shall have two temporary registrars who shall also count the ballots. They shall be paid two silver crowns and forty bronze crowns for their services. 4biii) There shall be one Provincial Registrar in each province responsible for the organisation of polling and the correlation of results. 4biv) Provincial Registrars shall be paid one gold crown and fifteen silver crowns for their services. 4bv) Provincial Registrars shall be controlled by the Chief Registrar who is the Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff. 5ai) Those who are allowed to vote in elections are to be known as Electors. 5aii) Subjects of the Kingdom of Pyrus, both men and women, who are twenty-one years of age or more are electors. 5aiii) However those who are detained as Criminals under the law may not vote at elections. This includes those who are imprisoned, convicted persons awaiting an appeal or those awaiting transfer to the custody of the Prison Service. 5aiv) The term criminal does not include detainees, as defined under the Police Powers & Provisions Act: 1786. 5av) The insane who are those subjects detained by the National Health Service on mental health grounds may not vote. Passed Mr Ulm Tradanor – First Minister For and on behalf of the Council of Ministers Passed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus For and on behalf of the Council of Nobles Signed His Imperial Highness, Celasin I the King of Pyrus Category:Pyrusian Statutes